Miner Injuries
|pun = "minor injuries" |image = File:Miner_Injuries.png |date = March 20, 1920 |location = Fayetteville, West Virginia |episode = Death: One Size Fits All |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Crib Your Enthusiasm|next = Hose Whipped|quote = "Travis died from massive hemorrhaging, but no need for his funeral. He is already... 6,000 feet, under."}}" ", Way to Die #240, is the sixth death to be featured in "Death: One Size Fits All", which aired on August 29, 2011. Plot Travis was a mining foreman who demonstrated the backbreaking inhumanity of working during the early 20th century. While his 49ers work gruelingly, Travis tells them to work harder, as he brags about his handsome mustache. But, one of his workers gets sick and starts coughing blood, so Travis decides to do the work all by himself. Another one of the workers smells methane and warns his coworkers and Travis, but Travis ends up ignoring and backtalking him and swings his pickax right into a pocket of methane. The spark given off by his pickax hitting the rocks ignites the pocket and sends smoldering rocks and a methane-explosion of blistering magnitude into his body. When the smoke clears, it becomes obvious. Travis's life is finally over. "That's when Travis discovered... just how dangerous coal mining can be." Interviewees *Mary Ann Arias (a.k.a. "Aria Anne" stage name) - Geologist *Ben Shearin - Coal Mining Expert *Derek Manedis - Travis (lead: intended victim) Segment Description * "An abusive mining owner is killed when a spark ignites a methane pocket." (Spike TV website -- now Paramount Network website) * "A man gets a job to mine down underground and dies from a explosion." (Danish Version) Goofs *When Travis dies, it is shown that his eyes are closed. However, at the ending card, it shows that Travis' eyes are wide open. Sister segments *Well Chung *Mine Over Splatter *Bibli-killed *Tali-Bombed Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Death by explosion Category:Idiots Category:Accidental death Category:Deaths that end with doggerels Category:Original Episodes Category:Death by karma Category:Death by burning Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Greedy Deaths Category:Screaming Victims before Dying Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Last words before dying Category:Bad people Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Final words before dying Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Burned to death Category:Burned alive Category:Death by fire Category:Death by flame Category:Screaming people before dying Category:Victims screaming before dying Category:People screaming before dying Category:Villain deaths Category:Bastards Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Harassing deaths Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Dweebs Category:Death by stupidity Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Male victims Category:Murdered victims Category:Death as justice Category:Male deaths Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Disobedient deaths Category:Clumsy deaths Category:Clumsy people Category:Clumsy victims Category:Body Damage Category:Body failure Category:Death for being greedy Category:People relieved after the victims died Category:Idiot deaths Category:Loser Deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Death from murder Category:Death by murder Category:Death for being reckless Category:Mean people Category:Death for being mean Category:Death Similarities Category:Deathtraps Category:Death Narration Category:Historical Deaths Category:Goofs In Death Category:Deaths for not listening to warnings Category:Victims Died Alone Category:People Died Alone Category:Complete Monster Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:People relived after Victim dies